Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to interface circuit techniques. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to an interface circuit to generate and transmit multi-data according to communication protocols.
Discussion of Related Art
An interface circuit may transmit data within a computer system or between different computer systems by using various manners. Some computer systems may transmit data through an interface circuit in units of packets. An interface circuit may transmit data according to communication protocols. The interface circuit may operate according to protocols such as Fiber Channel (FC), Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0, Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), and Peripheral Component Interface Express (PCIe).
An interface circuit based on the PCIe protocol may include a payload and a header. The payload may have a size of 4,064 bytes and the payload may include valid data. The header may contain information on the valid data included in the payload.
The PCIe interface circuit allows data to exchange between a host processor and a nonvolatile memory device by packaging the data into a plurality of packets and transmitting the packaged data packets using a plurality of cache lines, respectively.
However, the cache line data of the host processor may have a small size of 64 bytes or 128 bytes. Therefore, as the number of packets used to transmit data having a small size increases, the amount of overhead caused by a header included in each of the packets may also increase. Thus, the amount of time to transmit the packets may increase.